


Hymn for a Lazy Weekend

by Write_No_Evil



Series: Jason Todd: A Musician [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin, Grayson (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batbros Bonding, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Jason singing, batbros, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sings Hymn for the Weekend in the kitchen cooking breakfast for his brothers and they overhear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn for a Lazy Weekend

**[Hymn for the Weekend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8xIoipyjzo) **

Jason flipped the pancake, smirking as it did a perfect flip and landed on the other side. He shook the frying pan so the pancake wouldn't stick to it whilst keeping an ear out for the rest of his brothers that were currently sleeping in one of his many safe houses in Gotham.

Last night's patrol had been tiring. Tim had fallen and sprained his ankle, Damian had taken a punch to the head that had resulted in a concussion and Dick and Jason had had a hard time bringing down the gang they had set out to stop. With two Robins down, Dick and Jason had fought back to back and eventually subdued the people, gaining quite a few bruises in the process. Jason smiled slightly as he remembered fighting with Dick, it what been just like when he had been Robin and fought by Nightwing's side. Tim and Damian had been too injured to get their way back to the Cave so Jason had kindly, and slightly begrudgingly, let them stay in his safe house. They had taken off their armour, treated what needed to be treated then had crashed on the large sofa. Jason had rolled his eyes as he saw his almost brothers sleeping in a tangled heap of limbs. Dick would have called it a 'Robin Pile'. He had turned and walked away, pretending not to notice the way Dick's almost closed eyes watched him or the noise that left his throat, as if he had started to protest but decided against it. Jason had walked to his room and opened the cupboard and took out two blankets. He had walked back and spread the warm material over the sleeping bodies, knowing how Dick liked to steal the covers. Then he had walked to his room and fell asleep in his own bed. As much as he wanted to sleep with them, he knew he would wake up from another nightmare and be trapped in their arms. His sleepy mind would think he was back in the coffin and Jason would then have another meltdown, something he didn't want to experience especially with people who cared for him so close to him. So Jason had used his brain and slept alone.

Jason slid the pancake off the pan and onto the pile of pancakes that was steadily growing next to him. The radio was on, giving some background music. None of his brothers were up, so he kept making more pancakes creating a small feast. On the table was several boxes of cereal for Dick and pancakes for Damian and Tim. He was also planning on making some scrambled eggs and bacon. And if there were still hungry after that, then there were doughnuts.

A song came onto the radio and Jason reached over to increase the volume, the loud noise masking Dick walking into the kitchen. He froze and watched Jason as he continued cooking, swaying to the music. Dick silently walked out of the room, keeping his eyes on Jason for as long as possible. Once out of the room, he crouched by the door frame, leaning on the wall out of sight but still close enough to hear Jason. The opening bars of the song played and Dick's smile grew as he heard Jason begin to sing.

 _"Drink from me, drink from me_  
_Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
_Symphony_  
_Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
_We're on a..._  
_Drink from me,_ drink _from me_  
_Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
_Symphony_  
_So high, so high_  
_Then we'll shoot across the sky,"_

Jason's voice started off quiet, slowly rising as he got more into the song. Dick grinned as he heard his younger brother beginning to sing. Of all the people in the batfamily, Jason was by far the best at singing. Stephanie was okay when she actually tried but she was nowhere near Jason's level. His deep voice sang the words with so much emotion and Dick thought this song was made for Jason to sing.

 _"Oh, angel sent from up above_  
_You know you make my world light up_  
_When I was down, when I was hurt_  
_You came to lift me up_  
_Life is a drink, and love's a drug_  
_Oh, now I think I must be miles up_  
_When I was a river, dried up_  
_You came to rain a flood,"_

Tim padded down the corridor towards the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Before he could step into the kitchen, Dick grabbed him, pulling down in between his legs. Tim sat there, blinking in surprise with Dick's arms wrapped around his chest and one hand covering his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, this sort of thing was normal compared to what he usually did at night.

"Shhh," Dick hushed him.

"Why?" Tim whispered. Dick smiled.

"Listen," Tim did what Dick said, hearing Jason sing. His eyes widened as Jason's baritone voice washed over him.

"He's... really good," Tim whispered, speaking as quietly as possible so he could hear Jason singing. Dick nodded enthusiastically. The two continued to listen to Jason sing, bobbing their heads in time and closing their eyes to focus even more on his voice.

 _"And said drink from me, drink from me_  
_When I was so thirsty_  
_Pour on a symphony_  
_Now I just can't get enough_  
_Put your wings on me, wings on me_  
_When I was so heavy_  
_Pour on a symphony_  
_When I'm low, low, low, low,_

 _"I, oh, I, oh_  
_Got me feeling drunk and high_  
_So high, so high_  
_I, oh, I, oh, I, oh_  
_Now I'm feeling drunk and high_  
_So high, so high_  
_Woo!"_

"What are you two doing?" Damian asked, looking down at Tim and Dick.

"Shh!" Dick hushed him as well, a finger on his lips. Damian frowned at them.

"Just listen,"

 _"Oh, angel sent from up above_  
_I feel it coursing through my blood_  
_Life is a drink, your love's about_  
_To make the stars come out,_

 _"Put your wings on me, wings on me_  
_When I was so heavy_  
_Pour on a symphony_  
_When I'm low, low, low, low,"_

"Is that.... Todd?" Damian asked, cocking his head to the side as he concentrated on the singing in the other room.

"Yeah!! He's so good isn't he!?" Dick grinned, Tim elbowing him to quieten him.

"I did not know he could sing," Damian commented, lowering himself to a kneel in front of the two other males.

"Yeah me neither," Tim admitted.

"I've heard him sing a few times when he used to live in the manor. He used to go into the streets and busk before he .... before he became Red Hood. He was really good. Now though, he's even better!" Dick spoke in a hushed tone, listening intently to his brother sing.

 _"I, oh I, oh I_  
_Got me feeling drunk and high_  
_So high, so high_  
_Oh I, oh I, oh I_  
_I'm feeling drunk and high_  
_So high, so high,_

 _"I, oh I, oh I_  
_La la_ la la _la la la_  
_So high, so high_  
_I, oh I, oh I_  
_I'm feeling drunk and high_  
_So high, so high,"_

The boys listened, mesmerised by Jason, with smiles of varying sizes on their lips as the song drew to a close.

 _"Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
_Then we'll shoot across the..._  
_Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
_Then we'll shoot across the..._  
_Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
_Then we'll shoot across the..._  
_Then we'll shoot across the sky_  
_Then we'll shoot across the..."_

The boys began to stand up and tiptoe away as Jason finished singing.

"You gonna come in 'ere and eat or not?" Jason asked, leaning on the door frame. The three males froze and slowly turned to look at him. Guilt was etched onto Dick's and Tim's faces. Dick didn't think Jason would be happy knowing they had spied on what he thought was a private moment. Damian didn't look guilty at being caught overhearing him singing but he did look at Jason differently from how he usually did. The glimmer in his eyes told Jason that he was impressed by his singing skills.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop," Dick began. Jason rolled his eyes as Dick once again played peacemaker. He pushed off the doorframe and walked back into the kitchen.

"If I wasn't comfortable singing in front of you I wouldn't have sung in the first place," Jason told them over his shoulder. Dick's face lit up and he followed the tall boy, Tim and Damian following him. They sat at the table as Jason served them food, giving Damian vegetarian food, cereal for Dick and everything else to Tim.

"Sooo, if I asked you to sing at my next Birthday party..." Dick began looking at Jason.

"I'd say don't push it."


End file.
